Vehicles may have limited ability to be modified to produce vehicle variants suitable for different applications. In some cases, modifying a vehicle to be suitable for a different application may require a significant amount of redesign work to adapt the frame of the vehicle to the application. A frame of a vehicle may support various components of the vehicle including a body assembly, a powertrain, tractive elements, etc. Traditional frames lack modularity and have to be designed for a specific application or vehicle. Further, vehicles may have limited ability to support additional weight. In certain applications, vehicle cabins are required to support substantial loads, such as the weight of armor plating. Some vehicles include a cabin disposed directly above and/or in front of a front axle assembly, such that the front axle assembly supports the vast majority of the cabin weight. The addition of weight to the cabin causes the front axle assembly to support significantly more weight than the rear axle assembly/assemblies.